


Simon Lewis

by MoiyaHatake



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mortal Instruments Series, Alternate Universe - Shadowhunters, M/M, Shadowhunters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 03:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5481641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoiyaHatake/pseuds/MoiyaHatake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The real reason Jace saved Simon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simon Lewis

**Author's Note:**

> This may become a part of a series of shorts surrounding Jace's thoughts on everyone, including himself. But I was inspired by Simon and Jace's relationship throughout the books. I've only just finished Fallen Angels.

Simon was the strongest person Jace had ever met. He’d had a difficult time admitting it to himself because he had wanted to hate him. Simon had been Clary’s friend. Someone very important to her. But he hadn’t saved Simon for Clary. At least, that hadn’t been the entire reasoning behind his decision. Looking back he knew there had been more to it than simply wanting to make Clary happy.

_Simon._

Simon, who was standing on the other side of the room full of people, was easily the loneliest person in the world. This teenager who could never grow up, never go home, never be accepted by anyone because he was unique.

The Daylighter, Simon.

It made Jace’s chest ache to see how completely isolated he looked trying to avoid the angry glares and accusations. The Vampire. The Downworlder. And yet Simon never stopped being Simon. He had his moments, like now, when Jace was sure the weight of everything was slowly consuming him from the inside.

And then Simon’s gaze met his own and the entire room fell away. Jace could see the tension ease from his shoulders. He could see the way Simon’s chin lifted, just a little. No one else would notice, he was sure of it. But Jace noticed.

There it was. The reason he had saved Simon. The reason Simon was the strongest person he had ever met.


End file.
